Words of Deception
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: [The Scarlet Pimpernel] Rating to be safe. The blackmail scene , where Chauvelin threatin's to tell Percy about Maurgurite's little "affair" , my version of it.


suggestions?A/N Well my High School Drama class ( my school goes from K-12) did a play "The Scarlet Pimpernel " and I _loved _it. There is a scene in the play , where Chauvelin

( damn , I can never spell his name right) confronts Marguerite while she's in Europe with Percy. They're in the garden of Percy and Marguerite's home , and Chauvelin sort of black-mails her, but this is my version of the scene, where Chauvelin reminds her of their 'old' days.. Hope you like!

This is to all Marguerite/ Chauvelin fans out there, we are crazed , and proud!

Musical: The Scarlet Pimpernel.

Pairings: Chauvelin/Marguerite

Disclaimer: Honest truth? I have no clue who wrote the Scarlet Pimpernel, whoever he or she was, it belongs to him(her).

" Lady Marguerite? You have a visitor in the gardens." Marguerite sighed. Anything to get away from this scene, Percy bragging about himself ,this poor artist, Marie, having to listen to it all. Marguerite walked out to the gardens, and saw someone she really didn't expect.

" Ch-Chauvelin? What in the world are you doing _here _?" Chauvelin laughed coldly and put down his book, came to his full hight, and walked over to her.

" Well hello to you to Marguerite. Can't an old friend come to visit you?" Marguerite glared at him.

" When that someone is _you _Chauvelin, then no."

" Why, Marguerite, I'm hurt."

" Oh don't give me that Chauvelin. You don't have feelings ." Marguerite snapped.

" Now there , my old friend, you are quite wrong. I do have feelings."

" Hmf! As if . You thought it was funny didn't you? A long-time friend of yours , uncertain about her engagement, uncertain to if she really wanted to give such a free feeling of having no boundaries, away to some man . " Chauvelin chuckled .

" Now ,now my dear Marguerite, I do believe you are the one who came to _me _. _I _was the one so uncertain that having a relationship with an old friend would be odd. Not _you_,no, never you. You came up to my doorstep one cold , rainy night, wrapped up in an old cloak, begging to come in from the cold. I , of course, let you in, unbeknownst to what you were really thinking. No Marguerite, it was_ you _who seduced _me_. Not I , it was you. The reckless friend I always thought I understood, until that day. Oh sure I loved you, but I always thought you had fallen out of reach when Percy came into the scene. It hurt me of course, when you told me that sunny day that you had found someone, other than me. " Marguerite winced, his truthful words hit her like knives, every word of it was sadly true. Chauvelin noticed her discomfort and was pleased. " Of course, " he continued " poor, poor, Percy didn't know. He didn't know that behind his back, the women he loved was having an affair. " Marguerite winced again.

" You certainly had know objections." Marguerite added. " None at all, you liked our secret meetings very , very, much ."

" Well of course I did Marguerite. Deception and Lust is what enthralled me so. Finally having something I had wanted for so long, finally being able to touch , but not be hit. " Marguerite shivered. " Finally being able to know that whilst the others were doing their job, I had something to look forward to. " Marguerite bowed her head, not looking at him.

" Oh don't try to deny it Marguerite. " he began again , now with more confidence " All those nights you told him you were ' staying at a friends' , all those times you claimed you were ' Just caught up in conversation' with old pals. Lies, all of them, lies. And I ask , are you proud Marguerite? Are you proud of your stealth, your ability to enthrall one to such a extinct that they'd believe everything you told them? Hmm? " Marguerite was now shaking. All of those memories flooding back into her head.

" I...I didn't know what I was doing , I ... I didn't know how to..." Chauvelin laughed a cold , mirthless laugh.

" Now I wonder what would happen if possibly , your darling husband got these?" He said, waving some envelopes in the air. Marguerite went pale.

" You.. you wouldn't. " Chauvelin looked at her.

" Oh my dear Marguerite, you've known me for so long, and yet you still don't understand me... do you?" Marguerite looked at him, unsure what to do.

" Chauvelin please, I ...your, your blackmailing me! That's not.."

" Fair? Who said anything about being 'fair' ? Hmmm? Who?"

" Chauvelin I..." Marguerite was uncertain. Was he right? Was he speaking the truth when he said all of those things about her? Did she... did she possibly still love him? " Chauvelin..." Marguerite leaned closer, their lips touched, and Marguerite felt her old wanting of lust and freedom swell inside her. She leaned in closer and pulled him towards her. Marguerite moaned as Chauvelin supported her with his hands. " Chauvelin, this.. this isn't right." Marguerite said pulling away. " I... I don't think we should continue. " Chauvelin looked at her.

" This isn't over Marguerite. Remember that." Chauvelin told her as she walked away. In the house Percy came up to her.

" Who was that my dear? " he asked cheerfully. Marguerite felt guilt course through her.

" Percy..." Marguerite began.

" Yes dear?" he asked , a worried look on his face.

" Percy ... I... well ..."

" What?"

" Nothing... it's nothing. I'm going to turn in for the night ."As Marguerite climbed the steps up to her room, she couldn't help but to feel a pit in her stomach. Though she tried hard to fight it , sadly Chauvelin did still hold a place in her heart. She couldn't bear to tell Percy the truth, she just couldn't , but what scared her was... she didn't know why...

a/n having writers block with second chapter. Any suggestions?


End file.
